


GOLDEN WAVES

by gwiezdnyproszek



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, bez bogów, bez proroctw, kochane oc, kolorowe włosy które zmieniają się przez humory osób, krótka opowieść mniej niż 15 rozdziałów będzie, leo potrzebuje przytulenia, nie umiem w tagi, percy jackson jest trochę bad, plot twist bo czemu nie, przyjaźń oc z leo, szybka akcja, tak samo jak thea, thea blythe to mood, thea ludzie, zwariowany kocur, zwykłe studenciaki w NYC
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwiezdnyproszek/pseuds/gwiezdnyproszek
Summary: Thea Blythe próbuje poradzić sobie w świecie rządzonym przez znalezienie swojej bratniej duszy.





	1. HI IM AWKWARD

**Author's Note:**

> Ogólnie to moje pierwsze ff na ao3. Zwykle pisze na wattpadzie (możecie mnie tam jak i na twitterze znaleźć mam taki sam user), dlatego proszę o wyrozumiałość. Dla ciekawych;  
> emilia clarke jako thea blythe  
> candine patton jako mikayla jacobs  
> i mam jeszcze cast na kanoniczną obsadę:  
> hunter parrish jako jason grace  
> chris mccarrell jako percy jackson  
> kelsey chow jako piper mclean  
> britt robertson jako annabeth chase  
> jake t austin jako leo valdez  
> jane levy jako rachel elizabeth dare  
> katie mcgrawth jako reyna ramirez  
> finn wolfhard jako nico di angelo
> 
> also na moim spotify - blackcatliv znajdziecie soundtrack x  
> #złotefalepl na twitterze

Od dziecka kochałam wspinać się jak najwyżej się dało. Ławki, płoty, hamaki, drzewa, dachy... Nic nie było dla mnie zbyt wielkim wyzwaniem, przez co dawałam mamie i babci kolejne powody do ataków serca. Ah... Już wyobrażam sobie ten nagłówek: „BABCIA W SZPITALU PRZEZ WNUCZKĘ". Problem w tym, że jako młody brzdąc nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z ryzyka, które wiązało się z moim szalonym hobby. Mój ojciec od małego wychowywał mnie na nieustraszoną. Gdy tylko był jakiś problem jak krowa na drodze albo sprzeczka między sąsiadami, która skupiała się na rzucaniem w siebie różnych rzeczy, ja wpychałam się w sam środek zamieszania. Nie patrzyłam na konsekwencje ani niebezpieczeństwo. Tam, gdzie była przygoda tam też była Thea Blythe.

Przeprowadziliśmy się do miasta. Co prawda to nie było nic wielkiego, zwykłe przydrożne miasteczko. Rodzice myśleli, że zmiana zamieszkania sprawi, iż moja wrodzona odwaga odleci. Oczywiście, nie mieli racji, bo rodzice zwykle jej nie mają jeśli chodzi o własne dzieci. Zamiast wspinać się na rośliny, rozpoczęłam poszukiwania najwyższego punktu w okolicy, a potem co tydzień tam biwakowałam, doprowadzając wszystkich do szewskiej pasji. Co ja mogłam poradzić? Kocham widok gwiazd i możliwość oglądania całego miasteczka nocą. Czułam wtedy dziwną namiastkę wolności. Trochę tak jakbym była królową całego świata. Wszystko szło po mojej myśli i nic nie uchodziło mojej nieuwadze – przynajmniej w moim snach, które śniłam na jawie.

Po kilku latach zaczęłam dojrzewać, a moje włosy rozpoczęły szalone zmiany kolorów. Próbowałam wszystkiego, aby to ukryć. Czapki, szaliki, eksperymentowałam nawet ze starą farbą do włosów, znalezioną na strychu u babci. Nic nie dawało rady na dłuższą metę. Coraz rzadziej udawałam się na moją górkę aż w końcu ostatecznie uznałam, że miejsce ludzi jest na ziemi, a nie w przestworzach. Dorośli odetchnęli z ulgą, aby potem zacząć się martwić o moją niechęć do wszystkiego. Zaczęłam narzekać na szkołę, przestałam spotykać się z moimi przyjaciółmi i coraz rzadziej wychodziłam na dwór. Przestałam być dzieckiem, którym zawsze byłam. Nie chciałam być celem. Nie chciałam, aby ludzie znali moje uczucia.

Wiecie jak to jest żyć w świecie, który jest rządzony przez znalezienie swojej bratniej duszy? Chujowo.

Wiem, że wizja iż istnieje na świecie jedna osoba, która zawsze będzie z tobą i która kocha cię nade wszystko jest romantyczna i piękna. Niestety zawsze razem z dobrem jest także zło. Ciągłe czekanie w samotności na bratnią duszę, która się nie pojawia. Ból jaki się odczuwa widząc szczęśliwe, wygrane ze systemem pary. Aż w końcu ostatecznie poddanie, przełknięcie żalu i uświadomienie sobie, że jednak idea bratnich dusz nie jest przeznaczona dla ciebie. 

Siedząc na parapecie mojego mieszkania, patrząc w dół na szare ulice Nowego Jorku, rozświetlane przez lampy i kolorowe głowy mieszkańców, szukałam odpowiedzi na dręczące mnie pytania. Zastanawiałam się, czy idealna para z mojego liceum jest nadal taka idealna. Czy starsza pani z nad przeciwka kiedykolwiek poznała miłość swojego życia. O czym myślą ludzie tam nad dole. Rozważają może zmianę pracy, poddając się z myślą o szczęśliwym związku czy może właśnie teraz wyobrażają sobie jak ich druga połowa wygląda albo robi?

Spojrzałam na kosmyki moich włosów. Szare. Ta pieprzona nostalgia zawsze mnie postarza.

Zerknęłam okiem na kawiarnie po drugiej stronie ulicy. Za każdym razem, kiedy szłam na swoją uczelnie, brałam z stamtąd dużą waniliową latte. Nigdy nie czekałam długo, z rana jest tam mały ruch, a bariści doskonale znają moje zamówienie. Tym razem kawiarnia pękała w szwach. Nic dziwnego. Było niedzielne popołudnie. W sam raz na dobrą kawę i ciasteczko.

Osz, cholera, kawa i ciasteczko.

Rzuciłam się szybko w stronę mojego telefonu, chcąc sprawdzić godzinę. Pięć nieodebranych połączeń i jakieś tryliard wiadomości od Mikayli. Wszystkie świadczące o jednym – moja przyjaciółka była już w drodze, a ja kompletnie zapomniałam o naszym spotkaniu.

...ona mnie zamorduję, ja już byłam chodzącym trupem, bogowie.

Wiedziałam, po prostu wiedziałam, że spędzenie krótkiej chwili na tym przeklętym parapecie w czasie ulewy sprawi, że zapomnę o Bożym świecie.

Szybko ubierałam się w płaszcz i nakładałam swoją żółtą czapkę. W momencie otwierania drzwi, zdałam sobie sprawę, że lepiej będzie dla moich włosów, aby były związane. Zrobiłam to, mając w głowie mordujący wzrok mojej przyjaciółki. Wychodząc z mojego mieszkania, zauważyłam uroczą starszą panią od której przygarnęłam swojego kota. Sam uśmiechnęła się do mnie, na co ja jedynie kiwnęłam głową. Ja przepraszam, ale ja nie mam czasu, matka na mnie czeka po drugiej stronie ulicy.

Biegłam przez korytarz, mało co nie potykając się o własne nogi. Podczas skrętu w lewo, prawie obiłam się o ścianę, a moja czapka upadła na podłogę. Podniosłam ją, nawet się nie zatrzymując. Kątem oka widziałam jak winda zostaje zatrzymana przez jakąś osobę. Alleluja, nie muszę biec po schodach!

– Jedzie pan na dół?! – krzyknęłam do chłopaka, który z nonszalancją opierał się o szybę w małym pudełku. Nie zdążyłam mu się przyjrzeć ani pomyśleć o tym, jak fatalne aktualnie wyglądałam, bo nieznajomy kiwnął twierdząco głową. Wpakowałam się do środka i szybko wcisnęłam parter. Kątem oka zauważyłam jak on chichocze. Wcisnęłam swoje dłonie do kieszeni.

Okej, super, właśnie wylądowałam w drodze bez wyjścia z typkiem, który w duchu śmiał się ze mnie do rozpuku. Opatuliłam się mocniej w płaszcz, chcąc się w niego wtopić i zniknąć. Narzuciłam na siebie z powrotem czapkę, mając nadzieję, że chłopak nie zauważył moich włosów... które swoją drogą zapewne już zdążyły zmienić swój kolor.

– Przepraszam bardzo, ale... –  znowu ten chichot – spieszy się _pani_? – zaakcentował ostatnie słowo, widocznie robiąc sobie ze mnie żarty.

Zacisnęłam usta. Nie odpowiedziałam. Walczyłam z pokusą splątania rąk na piersi. Ostatecznie zdobyłam się na odwagę, aby spojrzeć na nieznajomego. Nie patrzył na mnie, dzięki czemu mogłam w pełni mu się przyjrzeć.

Jego twarz była jakoś dziwnie znajoma, co w sumie może równać się z tym, że kiedyś przewinęła mi się na ulicy mojej dzielnicy. Tak, to była to. Tych niewyobrażalnych kości policzkowych, mogących ciąć papier, nie mogłabym przeoczyć. Nie wspominając już o tym, jak się prezentował Ten szczególny zawadiacki uśmieszek, jaki widziałam na twarzach niezliczonej liczbie mężczyzn oznaczał tylko jedno: kłopoty. Wyglądał na typka, który siedem dni w tygodniu albo urządza szalonego imprezy na akademiku albo jest ich bardzo znaczącą częścią. Choć aktualnie nie wyglądał tak, jakby szykował się na upojną noc, bardziej jak ktoś mocno rozbawiony sytuacją. Miał zadarty nos, rozwichrzone, lśniące żółtym kolorem włosy i chęć przygód w oczach. Był trochę jak lekki i chłodny zwiastun lata.

Byłam święcie przekonana, że nie był on tutaj po nowe mieszkanie. Nawet jeśli, nie słyszałam, aby jakiekolwiek było wolne. Jak już to kogoś odwiedzał... a raczej odwiedził, bo tak samo jak ja zjeżdżał na parter.

– Mam coś na twarzy czy...?

Otworzyłam szerzej oczy.

– Nie! Nie, nie, ja...

– Wpadłem ci w oko?

Nagle stało mi się gorąco w policzki, a chłopak zaczął się śmiać.

– Nie, znaczy, tak, może... Ja po prostu...

Chłopak świdrował mnie swoimi wielkimi niebieskimi oczami, a ja nie wiem czy chciał uzyskać prawidłowej odpowiedzi czy zastanawiał się co powiedzieć.

...gdzie była Mikayla, kiedy była potrzebna?

Machinalnie sięgnęłam po swój telefon, zauważając że akurat w tym momencie, dzwoniła moja koleżanka. Uśmiechnęłam się niezręcznie, aby potem odebrać.

– Czekam na ciebie od dziesięciu minut, a ty dopiero teraz łaskawie raczyłaś odebrać?! – zapytała mnie ze słuchawki Mikayla

Odsunęłam od ciebie telefon i się krzywiłam.

Chłopak widząc moją reakcję, ponownie zachichotał, doprowadzając mnie do chęci wylądowania w grobie, który sama sobie wykopię.

– Gdzie ty jesteś?!

– Uziemiona w windzie – oznajmiłam półszeptem.

– Hej, ranisz moje uczucia!

– Kto to był?

– Nikt. Zaraz do ciebie dołączę, okej? Poczekaj na mnie chwilę i zamów mi to, co lubię, proszę – przeciągnęłam samogłoski. Czekałam trochę w całkowitej ciszy, aż w końcu usłyszałam po drugiej stronie głębokie westchnięcie.

– Dobra, ale jesteś mi winna ciastko.

Podziękowałam jej, a potem schowałam telefon do kieszeni, cały czas się uśmiechając. Prawie zapomniałam o moim towarzyszu aż poczułam na sobie jego wzrok. Zerknęłam w bok i zauważyłam, jak chłopak opierał się o ścianę, patrząc się na mnie z dumnym uśmieszkiem.

– Zazdrosna dziewczyna?

– CO?

Na moje szczęście nie musiałam się tłumaczyć, ponieważ w tym samym momencie winda się otworzyła, a ja wyskoczyłam z niej jak oparzona.

̻ ̻ ̻

– Co ci się tak długo zeszło?!

Przekroczyłam próg kawiarni i od razu z prawej strony usłyszałam krzyczącą na mnie przyjaciółkę. Kay aż nawet wstała z krzesła, aby okazać swoje oburzenie. Zaczęłam głośno przepraszać, przez co nawet nie przywitałam się z Tony'm. Pomachałam do niego, co niestety wyglądało jakbym machnęła na niego ręką. Niektórzy klienci posyłali mi dziwne spojrzenia; inni zwyczajnie się przyzwyczaili. Siadając przy stole, zarzuciłam na oparcie krzesła swój płaszcz, a potem spojrzałam na przyjaciółkę, która przyglądała się mi z zaciśniętymi ustami.

– Ja wiem, że bycie na czas nie jest twoją mocną stroną, ale po piętnastu minutach czekania, zaczęłam się martwić. – Nachyliła się nad blatem i spojrzała mi prosto w oczy – Nie robi się tak, Thea.

– Dramatyzujesz, plus nie było mnie 10 minut – przyznałam.

– Może, trochę, tak, ale kurde, mam dość tego, że zawsze się spóźniasz.

– Przepraszam – Wzrok Mikayli ani na chwilę nie złagodniał.–Co mam niby zrobić? Już przecież przeprosiłam.

– Co się zatrzymało tym razem, hm?

Nagle blat stołu stał się dla mnie bardzo interesujący. Cicho wymamrotałam:

– Odleciało mi się plus wyłączyłam dźwięk w telefonie.

–...zabiorę ci go kiedyś, przysięgam.

– Mówisz jak moja mama.

Kobieta uniosła jedną brew do góry i spojrzała na mnie z wyższością.

–...okej, dobra, cofam to, kocham to, jak dajesz mi swoje nadwyżki jedzenia.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Poprawiła swoje czarne włosy. Pomyślałam o jej bratniej duszy. – Jak tam się mieszka z Philipem?

Jej uśmiech stał się szerszy a policzki bardziej różane. Cieszyłam się ich szczęściem, ponieważ Kay zasługiwała na wszystko, co najlepsze i nie mówiłam tego, ponieważ byłam zazdrosna, naprawdę miałam to na myśli. Dziewczyna jeszcze kilka lat temu miała ogromne problemy rodzinne jak i zdrowotne. Przeżyła prawdziwe piekło, a teraz widziałam ją wyprostowaną, w granatowym żakiecie, perfekcyjnym makijażem i błyskiem w oku. Mniej więcej zasługą tego wszystkiego był właśnie Philip, którego poznała na przełomie tych okropnych wydarzeń. O ironio, spotkali się w klubie. Chłopak od razu stał się jej celem tamtej nocy, co za tym idzie wylądowali w łóżku. Rano okazało się, że ich włosy zmieniły kolor... i takie zostały.

To Philip właśnie przy pomocy różnych lekarzy, postawił Jacobs na nogi. Pół czy rok później się zaręczyli, a od dwóch tygodni mieszkali razem.

Na początku oczywiście myślałam, iż będę samotna i zazdrosna o to, że moja przyjaciółka znalazła sobie kogoś wyjątkowego. I tak w sumie było, lecz oboje nie dawali mi na to argumentów. Philip doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę jak cały ten system może zrujnować człowieka – jego siostra przez wiele lat borykała się z tym problemem, który między innymi doprowadził ją do depresji. Chłopak nie pytał, nie posyłał specyficznych spojrzeń, nie okazywał publicznie swoich uczuć prócz trzymania się za ręce i pojedynczych pocałunków w policzek czy w głowę. I chwała mu za to, ponieważ efektywnie stopował Mikaylę. Kobieta gdyby mogła cały czas skakałaby w skowronkach i wskazywała mi palcem kolejnych potencjalnych kandydatów na miłość mojego życia. Na początku ich znajomości była okropnie nieznośna pod tym względem. Teraz jedynie czasami zapytała, czy mam kogoś na oku, ale starała się nie naciskać, za co byłam jej wdzięczna.

To nie tak, że mam z tym jakieś problemy. Osobiście uważam, że jak nie teraz, to kiedyś ta bratnia dusza na mnie jakoś wpadnie. Zwyczajnie nie rozumiem tego całego szukania na siłę, tego pchania, naciskania niepotrzebnie. Przecież jak kocha, to poczeka.

– Cudnie! Mamy nawet pomysł zaadoptowania psa! Poczekaj chwilę, mam gdzieś zdjęcia... – sięgnęła dłonią po swoją torebkę.

– Kay?– spytałam cicho. Dotknęłam jej ręki, powstrzymując ją. – Naprawdę myślisz, że to dobry pomysł?

– A dlaczego miałby nie być?

– Ty nie umiesz zając się twoimi roślinami w domu.

– Jaki to ma związek?

– Potrafiłabyś się zaopiekować zwierzęciem?

– Oczywiście że tak, Thea, nie patrz tak na mnie.

– Pewna jesteś? Bo jak raz jak byłam u rodziny, zadzwoniłaś do mnie, pytając się czemu Lucky tak głośno miauczy. Okazało się, że nie dałaś mu jedzenia!

– Powiedziałaś, że mu już dałaś!

– Dziesięć godzin wcześniej! – Wydarłam się i nagle wzrok całej kawiarni spoczął na mnie. Zaczęłam się bawić frędzlami mojego białego swetra. – Chodzi mi o to, że cudownie radzisz sobie z ludźmi, naprawdę, ale niestety nie posiadasz ręki do zwierząt.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi.

–... a jak Philip się nim zajmie?

Piernikowa latte została postawiona na blat przede mną. Odwróciłam głowę na bok widząc zaciekawioną twarz Tony'ego.

– O czym wy tam krzyczycie, dziewczyny?

Chłopak opierał swoją głowę o ręce i wpatrywał się w nas z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– O niczym. Kay chcę skrzywdzić szczeniaka.

– Nie powiedziałam tego.

– Wiesz, jeśli Phillip będzie się nim opiekować, to w sumie zwierzak może nawet przeżyć – wzruszył ramionami, a Mikayla podziękowała mu za obronę.

Dwójka wpatrywała się we mnie, oczekując mojej opinii.

– Dobra, ale potrzebuje mieć to na piśmie!

– Jestem pewny, że da się to załatwić, ale błagam was, nie krzyczcie już więcej – mówi do nas cicho, całkowicie poważnym tonem – klienci się skarżą – dodaję, na co moje policzki stają się czerwone.

– Ojej, przepraszam, ja...

– Jest okej, bądźcie ciszej to wszystko – uśmiecha się do mnie, a potem odchodzi, posyłając na odchodne Jacobs długie i ostrzegające spojrzenie.

Przegryzam wargę, gapiąc na jego plecy. Rozejrzałam się dookoła, zauważając pary i małe grupki osób przy stolikach. Widocznie śledziły całe zdarzenia. Uśmiechnęłam się do nich przepraszająco, mocniej tarmosząc sweter. Większość uniosła brew albo prychnęła na mnie. Odwróciłam wzrok na otwierające się drzwi. I od razu tego pożałowałam.

W każdym razie jeśli wcześniej się czerwieniłam, to teraz byłam dorodnym pomidorem.

Chłopak z windy składał zamówienie u Tony'ego, mając wzrok wlepiony w swój telefon. Mikayla zauważając moje zaciekawienie, spojrzała w tamtym kierunku.

– Czy to ten „nikt" o którym mi mówiłaś?

– Ja...

– Uroczy – skomentowała, przyglądając się mi wymownie.

– Przestań – zganiłam ją.

– Co? Tylko mówię, a z tego co słyszałam jest nawet dość zabawny.

– Dziwny i irytujący, tak, ale nie zabawny.

– Nie sądzę – machnęła ręką, a potem znowu się odwróciła w jego stronę – O, patrz, akurat idzie w naszą stronę...

– Co ty...?

– Hej, tutaj!

Podniósł głowę Spojrzał na moją szczerzącą się przyjaciółkę jak na kosmitkę, co w sumie mnie nie zdziwiło, bo naprawdę zachowywała się jakby była nie z tej planety. Niestety jak już zauważył mnie, uśmiechnął się i zaczął kierować się do naszego stolika.

Szybko poprawiłam swoje włosy, mając nadzieje, że zakrywają moje policzki.

– Zamorduję cię – syknęłam cicho nad stolikiem.

– O, dziewczyny z windy – przywitał się, trzymając w jednej dłoni kubek z kawą a w drugiej kurtkę i telefon. – Co za miła niespodzianka!

...nie wydaje mi się.

– A i owszem. Jestem Mikayla – przedstawiła się, gdy ja wzięłam łyka swojej latte.

– Percy.

Dwoje oczu wpatrywało się we mnie świdrującym wzrokiem. O mało co nie wyplułam tego, co mam w buzi. Odstawiłam kubek na blat i bąknęłam:

– ...kot.

Jacobs spojrzała wymownie na sufit, a Percy zachichotał.

– Thea, ona ma na myśli, Thea. Więc... Percy, co ty tutaj robisz sam?

Mikayla oparła swoją głowę o ramię, uśmiechając się zachęcająca do chłopaka, kiedy ja bardzo głośno siorbałam swoją kawę.

– Właściwie to miałem spotkać się z moją przyjaciółką, ale jej się trochę przedłużyło na uczelni.

– Oh, rozumiem, jaka szkoda. Może chciałbyś poczekać na nią z nami?

Zaczęłam nagle kaszleć i łzy napłynęły mi do oka. Jacobs posłała mi spojrzenie typu: „Zachowuj się bo robię to dla ciebie, dzikusie".

– Um.... – Chłopak zerknął na mnie, a ja zacisnęłam usta. Założyłam kosmyk włosów za ucho. Chciałam się do niego uśmiechnąć, jednak wyszło mi coś bardziej bliskiego grymasowi. – Może kiedy indziej? – Zerknął na swój telefon. – Właśnie napisała mi, że jednak może uda jej się wyrwać wcześniej więc... do zobaczenia?

– Trzymaj się, Percy – rzuciła Mikayla.

– ... cześć.

Chłopak prawie niewidocznie uśmiechnął się w moim kierunku i pokiwał głową. Podczas gdy Percy nakładał kurtkę, ja wykorzystując okazję, przyglądałam mu się niewinnie. Może Jacobs miała rację? Jest tak trochę uroczy przez swoje pofalowane włosy i niebieskie oczy... Odchodząc pomachał nam jeszcze ręką. Śledziłam wzrokiem jego ruchy do momentu aż tamten zniknął z mojego pola widzenia.

– ...twoje włosy są różowe.

– Co? – Spojrzałam na moje kosmyki, które z każdą chwilą zbliżały się od pastelowe odcienia do malinowego. – Kurwa.

̻ ̻ ̻

Nie ma nic gorszego niż informatyk z pasją. Wierzcie mi, wiem z autopsji. Bo widzicie, jeśli na przykład taki profesor, kochający się w historii, uczył takiego przedmiotu, to było okej, nikt nie chciał wyrwać sobie włosów z głowy na jego lekcjach. Rzucał ciekawymi anegdotkami na prawo i lewo, opowiadał o własnych doświadczeniach, a nawet niebyt cenzuralnie komentował postawy postaci. Dla osób, które nie lubiły tego przedmiotu, jego wykłady były interesujące. Niektórzy może się śmiali, ale w każdym razie wszyscy byli zadowolony. Jednakże w przypadku informatyka mamy odwrotne skutki. Każdy przysypia. I nie, ja wcale tego nie wyolbrzymiałam, to czysta prawda. Dla mnie komputery, programy i nowinki z tego świata to miód na moją marną egzystencję, jednakże kiedy ktoś przez bite pół godziny opowiada o kodzie C++ jakby doszukiwał się w nim ręki boskiej, to ja przepraszam, ja kapituluje. Spokojnie można zająć się teorią przez piętnaście minut max, a potem przejść do znacznie ciekawszej praktyki. Nie wspominając już o tym że my – grupa info świrów – zdecydowanie woli pokazać i działać, niż słuchać i mówić.

Zerknęłam na prawo, chcąc się czym zająć podczas monologu profesorka. Leo akurat z językiem przy policzku i szaleństwem w oczach pracował nad projektem 3D swojego kolejnego wynalazku. Przynajmniej on był ambitny, kiedy większość osób siedziała na Photoshopie albo grach internetowych.

– Co tam majstrujesz? – zapytałam cicho z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Valdez wytłumaczył mi używając słów, których nie rozumiałam. Uśmiechnęłam się szerzej i kiwnęłam głową.

Ostatecznie chłopak się poddał.

– Taki mały, mądry robocik.

– Aaaaaa...

Pokręcił głową, a jego włosy powoli nabrały żółtego koloru. Zrobiło mi cieplej na sercu.

– A ty jak próbujesz zabić czas?

–...zjadam zwłoki wężów, chcąc przebić swój rekord, ale jak teraz o tym myślę, to w sumie nie jestem z tego taka dumna.

Leo wybuchł gromkim śmiechem, przez co każdy zaczął się na nas gapić. Profesorowi za to zabarwiły się włosy na krwistą czerwień. To w sumie smutne, że ten pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna nadal nie znalazł swojej bratniej duszy... Huh, to naprawdę tłumaczy jego stosunek do studentów i swojej pracy. Jeremy już otwierał usta, aby dać nam niezłą reprymendę, kiedy nagle nastąpił koniec zajęć i wszyscy byli wolni.

Ruszyłam za tłumem, nie żegnając się z Valdezem. On nie będzie na mnie zły, on zrozumie moją chęć przebrania się w piżamy i pracowania nad moim kolejnym projektem strony internetowej. Przepchałam się do szatni, cały czas myśląc nad tym co dzisiaj zjem na obiad. Gdy już kierowałam się na zewnątrz, liczyłam w głowie moje wydatki i układałam listę zakupów. Odleciałam tak bardzo, że obudził mnie dopiero głośny krzyk i szarpnięcie za ramię.

– Yo, Thea!

Okręciłam się wokół własnej osi. Zamrugałam oczami, próbując przyzwyczaić się do rzeczywistości i zapobiec zawrotowi głowy. Leo Valdez uśmiechnął się szeroko, mając swoją twarz zdecydowanie za blisko mojej.

– Wreszcie poznasz moich przyjaciół! – Krzyczał za głośno, ale cóż mogłam zrobić. Stałam tam jak słup soli, dopóki skrzat nie przesunął się w lewo, odsłaniając mi pole widzenia. Zauważyłam za nim dwójkę chłopaków, niezręcznie machających w moją stronę.

...i o mało co nie umarłam. Próbowałam uśmiechnąć się przyjaźnie, zrobić jakieś dobre pierwsze wrażenie, ale nie mogłam powstrzymać ochoty, zapadnięcia się pod ziemie. Po pierwsze: mój bardzo przystojny sąsiad okazał się przyjacielem Leo. Po drugie: Percy z windy się przyjaźni z tamtą dwójką.

Ręce zaczęły mi się pocić, a czerwona lampa w moim umyśle krzyczała mi, abym uciekła do moich bezpiecznych, pozbawionych ludzi, czterech ścianach.

Mój sąsiad nawiedzał mnie od roku, może nawet dwóch. Przysięgam ten złoty uśmiech, niebieskie oczy i twarz jak u jakiegoś modela, śniły mi się po nocach. Nie wspominając o jego naprawdę dobrych manierach i charakterze. Chłopak jeszcze nie poznał swojej bratniej duszy, ale – o dziwo – naprawdę dobrze wygląda w różnych kolorach włosów. I jego dobrze zbudowana sylwetka... Um, dobra, wracając. Oczywiście ja, zamiast zrobić coś elokwentnego jak na przykład: rozpoczęcie z nim rozmowy, jedynie uśmiechałam się głupio, gdy mijaliśmy się na klatce schodowej. Nigdy nie mogłam przy nich znaleźć własnego języka. W sumie zwykle nie umiem się dobrze zachować przy nowo poznanych osobach, a jak zależy mi na tym, co ktoś o mnie myśli, to już w ogóle udaję głuchoniemą.

Nigdy nie poznałam jego imienia, nie mówiąc już o tym, co studiuje albo co lubi, a prawie co tydzień marzyłam o nim na jawie.

– To jest Jason, on...

– My się znamy – powiedział chłopak, uśmiechając się w ten specyficzny sposób, przez który moje nogi robią się jak z waty. Przygryzła z całej siły wargę, aby nikt nie zauważył mojego wielkiego uśmiechu oraz naciągnęłam swoją żółtą czapkę, chcąc zakryć moje włosy. – Mieszkamy w tym samym budynku, jesteśmy tak trochę sąsiadami.

Leo zapytał czy to prawda, a ja kiwnęłam głową jak te zabawkowe psy na tyle samochodów.

– Okeeeej – chłopak przeciągnął samogłoski, prawdopodobnie przez niezręczność wiszącą w powietrzu. Przesunął się o krok i wskazał chłopaka w złoto-różowych włosach, luzacko chwiejącego się na piętach.

– Percy – wymamrotałam.

Już wiem dlaczego jego twarz była jakaś znajoma. Prawdopodobnie widziałam go kilka razy jak szedł do Jasona albo w jego towarzystwie.

– Wy też się znacie? To po co ja robiłem wielkie halo z tego wszystkiego?

– To nie tak, Leo, my...

– ...poznaliśmy się w windzie – oznajmił Percy, trzymając swoje dłonie w kieszeniach spodni, jakby nic go nie obchodziło.

– Windzie? – powtórzył Valdez, jakby nie wierzył własnym uszom.

– Taa... – spojrzałam na podłogę.

Percy oczywiście zrobił urażoną minę i złapał się teatralnie za serce.

– Ranisz mnie!

Przewróciłam oczami.

– W każdym razie... Gdzie wy się chłopaki wybieracie?

– Na burgery – oznajmia Jason. – Może chciałabyś do nas dołączyć?

– Eee, ja... – naciągnęłam swoje rękami. Zerknęłam dyskretnie na Leo.  – Z wielką chęcią, ale muszę dokończyć wielki projekt i termin przypada na dziś i ten, no...

Valdez bardzo delikatnie pokręcił głową, lecz jak spojrzeliśmy na siebie, ten się uśmiechnął, więc chyba nie jest na mnie zły za kłamstwo. Jak już mówiłam – on mnie rozumie.

– Jasne, praca najważniejsza – przytaknął Jason, a ja uśmiechnęłam się do niego w podziękowaniu.

Pomachałam im ręką i zaczęłam się kierować w stronę wyjścia. Będąc gdzieś tak w połowie drogi krzyknęłam do nich: „Pa, ludziska!" i w tym samym czasie potknęłam się o czyjąś stopę. Cała trójka zachichotała z tyłu.


	2. EVERYTHING FOR CHEAP PIZZA OK DON'T JUDGE ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trochę leo ponieważ to dziecko jest cholernie pure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nie wiem czy ktokolwiek to czyta but you know whatever

**NOWA WIADOMOŚĆ OD KONTKTU:** ognisty skrzat

razem z ludzikami stwierdziliśmy, że jesteś całkiem spoko

zapraszam do piekła, stara

WYSŁANO LINK

dude, wtf

byliśmy przecież jedynie razem kilka razy, krótko i tak nie znam wszystkich

ta, ale jesteś zabawna i urocza + spierdolona jak my

wpadaj, nie pożałujesz

kochany jak zawsze

a jak mnie zwiążecie i sprzedacie nowojorskiej mafii?

nikt by cię nie chciał, wierz mi

...a jak mnie nie polubicie albo będzie jakaś drama?

bogowie, thea, najwyżej cię stamtąd usunę

wpadaj szybko, bo annabeth zaraz skopie mi dupę

oke

_DODANO NOWY UŻYTKOWNIK:_ **@t(h)ea**

**@aquaman:** wow chyba jednak nas lubi

**@wisegirl:** Nas? Nie pochlebiaj sobie. Ona cię pewnie nienawidzi

**@festus:** jak my wszyscy

**@wisegirl:** Valdez.

**@wisegirl:** Nie podlizuj się. Ja nadal jestem na ciebie wściekła

**@t(h)ea:** a co on zrobił?

**@wisegirl:** Dałam mu mojego laptopa i spierdolił mi projekt nad którym siedziałam od miesiąca!

**@festus:** TO BYŁ WYPADEK!

**@aquaman:** stary, ciszej, ja tu niedługo ogłuchnę

**@wisegirl:** PERCY KURWA ZAMKNIJ SIĘ

**@aquaman:** ....zamykam się

**@t(h)ea:** jak ty go uciszyłaś? o.o

**@wisegirl:** Gdzieś tak 10 lat wprawy

**@t(h)ea:** nie da się szybciej?

**@letsgo-gh:** chyba że, będziecie ze sobą dość blisko... ale nie

**@wisegirl:** Wracając do tego debila...

**@wisegirl:** TY NAWET MI SIĘ NA OCZY NIE POKAZUJ

**@festus:** ALE JA JESTEM NIEWINNY

**@superman:** Cicho!

**@superman:** Nie po to umówiliśmy się, aby dodać Theę, by patrzyła jak skaczemy sobie do gardeł!

**@wisegirl:** Ale to nie jest to, ja po prostu na niego krzyczę

**@superman:** To zrób to w konwersacji prywatnej

**@festus:** o mamusiu. kupcie mi chociaż ładne kwiatki na grób. tylko nie żółte. mogą być czerwone.

**@superman:** Thea, ustaliliśmy razem z wszystkimi, że idziemy jutro na pizze, co ty na to?

**@t(h)ea:** wszyscy czyli?

**@wisegirl:** Piper, Jason, Valdez, Percy, Rachel i ja jeśli zdążę...

**@t(h)ea:** ooookej

**@superman:** Chyba że nie możesz, to zrozumiemy

**@t(h)ea:** nie, jest ok, po prostu

**@t(h)ea:** uh

**@t(h)ea:** dużo was

**@festus:** hej! cały czas będziesz ze mną!

**@t(h)ea:** nie jestem pewna czy to jest powód do radości

**@wisegirl:** Oh, chyba się dogadamy

**@aquaman:** same

**@festus:** nie zostawisz mnie chyba na pożarcie annabeth?

**@t(h)ea:** nie wiem

**@festus:** STARA TANIA PIZZA STARA

**@t(h)ea:** ...okej, przekonałeś mnie

**@aquaman:** XDDDD

**@t(h)ea:** a tak z ciekawości po co ta apka?

**@superman:** Jak już mówiłaś nasza rodzinka jest duża, a co za tym idzie nie zawsze wszyscy możemy się spotkać w jednym miejscu...

**@festus:** JA NA TO WPADŁEM!

**@wisegirl:** Ty to zrobiłeś. JA na to wpadłam

**@festus:** yhm

**@t(h)ea:** XDDD

**@t(h)ea:** nie wiem czy się spytać, kto tu jest, czy poznać was jutro na żywo

**@festus:** zobacz sobie listę użytkowników

**@t(h)ea:** chciałabym was poznać

**@letsgo-gh:** w sumie...huh... nico i will są tu mega rzadko, reyna nie lubi pisać, a hazel i frank są w kanadzie

**@letsgo-gh:** raczej najważniejsze osoby poznasz jutro

**@letsgo-gh:** jak na razie są tu wszyscy co będą jutro więc... nie wiem czy jest sens

**@t(h)ea:** okej

**@t(h)ea:** um rachel?

**@letsgo-gh:** to ja!

**@t(h)ea:** annabeth?

**@wisegirl:** Pełna wkurwu

**@t(h)ea:** i piper?

**@mockingbird:** a tak sorki, robię kolację

**@t(h)ea:** wszyscy jesteście przyjaciółmi?

**@superman:** aha

**@t(h)ea:** wow

**@aquaman:** A TO WSZYSTKO DZIĘKI MNIE

**@wisegirl:** Percy, słońce, już o tym rozmawialiśmy

**@wisegirl:** Nie pochlebiaj sobie

̻ ̻ ̻

 

_PRYWATNA KONWERSACJA Z UŻYTKOWNIKIEM_ **@superman**

**@superman:** Pomyślałem sobie, że skoro mieszkamy na tym samym piętrze, to może razem tam pójdziemy?

**@superman:** No wiesz w miłym towarzystwie chłód nie będzie taki straszny

**@superman:** A nawet w sumie możemy tam pojechać, jeśli chcesz. Osobiście bym tego nie robił, bo będą straszne korki, ale mogę się poświęcić

**@t(h)ea:** oh, wow, dzięki za propozycję, to miłe z twojej strony, ale ja mam cały dzień zajęcia i jeszcze mój projekt do dokończenia...

**@t(h)ea:** nie jestem pewna czy sama wrócę do domu

**@superman:** Okej, rozumiem

**@superman:** Tylko pamiętaj, gdybyś cokolwiek być potrzebowała

**@superman:** Jak naprawdę cokolwiek; pożar, podwózka, głupi cukier czy zajęcie się kotem

**@superman:** To moje drzwi są dla ciebie zawsze otwarte

**@t(h)ea:** dziękuję bardzo

**@t(h)ea:** będę pamiętać c:

̻ ̻ ̻

Ręce zaczęły mi się pocić, co nie jest normalne przy mrozie na zewnątrz. Stanęłam jak ten głąb przy drzwiach, kilka razy łapiąc za klamkę i kilka razy od niej odchodząc. Chciałam, aby Mikayla ze mną poszła, ale ona wywinęła się tym, że przecież nie została zaproszona. Ja nawet poszłam do niej po zajęciach, chcąc błagać ją na kolanach. Nie udało mi się, ale dziewczyna porządnie na mnie zawrzeszczała, abym nie robiła z siebie dzikusa, skoro znalazłam całkiem spoko ludzi. Do tego wszystkiego ta dzisiejsza rozmowa z Jasonem, Matko Przenajświętsza. Okropnie go okłamałam, bo spokojnie zdążyłabym wrócić do siebie, ja zwyczajnie potrzebowałam porozmawiać z Jacobs aby mnie wsparła duchowo.

...tam będzie tyle osób...

Tchórząc odeszłam na kilka kroków i wysłałam wiadomość do Kay, że w sumie chyba tam nie pójdę. Oczywiście odpisała mi, że jeszcze trochę i skopię mi dupę. Po sekundzie dostałam od niej zdjęcie słodkiego kotka na poprawę humoru.

...kocham tę kobietę.

Ponownie spojrzałam przez szybę, gdzie Leo i reszta grupy śmiała się z czegoś to rozpuku. Przygryzłam wargę, robiąc w myślach wielka listę rzeczy, które mogą pójść źle: będzie niezręcznie, będę się bać odezwać, nie polubią mnie, zrobię z siebie świruskę... Mogłabym wymieniać dalej.

Moja optymistyczna wersja mnie wymknęła się między niepokój społeczny. Zawsze chciałam gdzieś należeć, a teraz mam takową szansę.

A potem mój wzrok padł na Jasona, uśmiechniętego i wyluzowanego. Wszystkie dobre siły uciekły.

– Thea?

Odwróciłam się, zauważając pomarańczowo-włosą o bystrym, szarym spojrzeniu, trzymającą czarną teczkę.

– Annabeth? – Kiwnęła głową. – Myślałam, że nie dasz rady być na czas.

– Bo nie dałaby rady beze mnie – odezwała się dość wysoka dziewczyna o malinowych włosach i czarnych, przenikliwych oczach. – Jestem Piper.

– Heeeej – przywitałam się, a mój głos gdzieś sobie uciekł. Wsadziłam ręce do kieszeni kurtki.

Piper nie miała na sobie makijażu, co jest pierwszą rzeczą, której jej pozazdrościłam. Drugą była skóra bez żadnych przebarwień czy jakichkolwiek krostek, gładka i piękna jak u niemowlaka, o której mogłam pomarzyć, zważywszy na to, że jako małolata nie za bardzo dbałam o swoją cerę. Do tego jeszcze pełne usta, zgrabny nos i ciemne – prawie czarne – oczy, mogące oczarować niejednego mężczyznę. Nie wspominając już o tym, że zaróżowione policzki od mrozu dały jej uroku.

Jeszcze bardziej zachciało mi się iść do domu i nie wracać.

Annabeth zapewne zauważając moją nagłą zmianę nastroju, szybko przeszła do konkretów:

– Skoro już się poznaliśmy, może wejdziemy do środka?

– Um... – zaczęłam niewidocznie cofać się do tyłu. Annabeth złapała mnie delikatnie za łokieć.

– Nigdzie nie uciekasz. Idziesz z nami, aby uratować twojego pożal się Boże, przyjaciela – mówi lekko złowrogo, lekko przyjacielsko, a ja czuję na swojej skórze dreszcze. Nie jestem pewna czy ona mi grozi czy chcę mnie zaprosić.

Zerkam kątem oka na Piper, szukając jakieś formy ratunku.

– Ona ma rację. Zjesz dobrą pizzę, będzie fajnie! – uśmiecha się do mnie szeroko.

W tym samym czasie mój żołądek zaburczał na myśl o ciągnącym się serze i cudownym ananasie.

– Okej, raz kozie śmierć, nie? – zaśmiałam się.

– Przekonała cię pizza, mam rację? – Annabeth uniosła brew do góry.

– Co? Wcale nie – przeciągnęłam samogłoski i uśmiechnęłam się głupio.

– Bogowie, jesteś taka sama jak Percy – wymamrotała, otwierając drzwi.

̻ ̻ ̻

Pierwsze dziesięć minut było niezręczne. Miałam ochotę uciec gdzie pieprz rośnie. To Annabeth i Leo próbowali nawiązać jakąkolwiek rozmowę, aby tylko nie siedzieć w ciszy i chwała im za to. Po kilku nieśmiesznych żartach, krzyków i bawienia się przeze mnie swoim kolorowym swetrem, zaczęłam być zrelaksowana.

– Więc jak wy się poznaliście? – zapytałam, aby nawiązać rozmowę, której głównym tematem nie było ani jedzenie ani Leo, niezależnie co on zrobił lub nie zrobił. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle – kocham rozmowy o pizzy, ale nie wtedy gdy umieram z głodu, a Valdeza mam codziennie na zajęciach. Wszystkie historie słyszałam kilkadziesiąt razy.

– Przez chujowych rodziców – powiedział Percy, zakładając ręce za głowę i rozkładając się na czerwonej kanapie.

Zmarszczyłam brwi i zerknęłam na Annabeth. Śmieszna sprawa – w ciągu dziesięciu czy dwudziestu minut zauważyłam, że jeśli chcę się poważnej i wiarygodnej odpowiedzi, muszę iść albo do niej, albo do Jasona.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie, on ma rację. Chociaż tak źle bym ich nie określiła. Na przykład twój ojciec, glonomóżdżku, jest chyba najlepszy z ich wszystkich.

– Ta, to nie zmienia faktu, że zwykle nie ma na nic czasu, no może prócz wypadów ze swoją pieprzoną rodzinką – syczy zaciskając zęby i przyglądając się podłodze.

Poprawiłam się na siedzeniu, zakładając dłonie pod swoje nogi. Zaczynałam żałować zadanego pytania. Miałam nadzieję na jakąś ciekawą i szaloną przygodę, a tu wpadłam na grząski temat, który do tego chyba zdetonowałam. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam Percy'ego przejmującego się czymkolwiek, nawet jeśli nie znam go tyle co wszyscy tutaj zgromadzeni. Jego krwistoczerwone włosy mówiły same za siebie... Oczywiście mogłam wyolbrzymiać albo się mylić. Nie wiedziałam jak oni zachowują się w konkretnych sytuacjach, co ich wkurza, co sprawia że są smutni. Prócz Leo, chociaż jak teraz sobie pomyślałam, to nie znam go tak dobrze, jak mi się wydawało. Nie wiedziałam na przykład, co się stało z jego rodziną albo dlaczego tak bardzo kocha majsterkować.

– W każdym razie... – odezwała się Chase, posyłając przyjacielowi współczujące spojrzenie. – Każdy z nas tutaj jest z rozbitej rodziny, gdzie jeden rodzic – zwykle ten który najmniej uczestniczy w naszych życiach – pracuje w wielkiej firmie, mieszczącej się na Empire State Building. Poznaliśmy się raz na imprezie przez nich urządzonych, zapewne oni wszyscy stwierdzili, że jak zaproszą każde dziecko z niemałżeńskiego łoża, to jakoś nie będą musieli się nami przejmować i mieli trochę rację. Tak jakoś od tamtej chwili trzymamy się razem.

– Fajnie – stwierdziłam, a po chwili szybko dodaję – to znaczy nie to o rodzicach, tylko o tym, że trzymacie się razem. No wiesz, w taki sposób możecie siebie lepiej rozumieć, pomóc... i no... - zacisnęłam usta, zauważając że plotę głupoty. Jason posyłał mi uroczy uśmiech, przez który spaliłam buraka. Percy przyglądał się całej sytuacji, a gdy spojrzałam na niego, on odwrócił wzrok.

– Nie wszyscy znają się od tamtego momentu – wtrąciła się Piper, nie zauważając mojej feralnej porażki, albo ją ignorując. – Na przykład ja chodziłam razem z Jasonem i Leo do liceum, a Annabeth i Percy znają się odkąd skończyli dwanaście lat.

– To po prostu był moment, kiedy cała nasz grupka, spotkała się w jednym miejscu – dodał Jason, a ja przyglądałam mu się trochę za długo zanim odwróciłam się do Rachel.

– Hej, nie wprowadzaj jej w błąd, nie wszyscy tam wtedy byli – rzuciła dziewczyna w prostej białej bluzce z napisem „ART!" i poplamionymi farbami jeansach.

Jedyne czego dowiedziałam się o niej od wejścia do pubu to fakt, że była bardzo radosna i optymistyczna, ale potrafiła zawalczyć o swoje. Ogólnie mój typ ludzi.

– Prawda, sorki – przeprosił ją Grce.

– Percy wpadł na nią jak był na wycieczce poznawczej – rzucił Leo ni z tego, ni z owego.

Wszyscy jak jeden mąż spojrzeli na niego. Valdez na nikogo nie patrzył. Składał coś ze swoich kosmicznych części, które zawsze trzyma w swoich kieszeniach. W jego języku znaczyło to, że temat rozmowy wydaje mu się za nudny, na większą interakcję.

– Stary, jak to brzmi!

– To nie tak, ja... – Rachel zrobiła się cała czerwona, dosłownie wtopiła się w kanapę na której siedziała. Z całych sił próbowała nie patrzyć się na Percy'ego, co niezbyt jej wychodziło. Na jej szczęście, Jackson był zbyt skupiony na małym skrzacie, aby nawet pomyśleć o jej uczuciach. W jej oczach widziałam typowe iskry, dokładnie takie same, jakie miała Mikayla, gdy była mowa o Philipie.

Zrobiło mi się jej żal.

– No co? – zapytał Leo, nagle unosząc głowę. – Nie powiedziałem przecież „z nią"!

Annabeth, która siedziała najbliżej, uderzyła go z otwartej dłoni w głowę. Mimowolnie skrzywiłam się na ten widok.

Z każdą chwilą utwierdzałam się w przekonaniu, że z tą dziewczyną się nie zadziera.

– Valdez, cholera! Trochę kultury!

– Nie twórz niestworzonych historyjek i daj im opowiedzieć jak to było. – Piper spojrzała na niego wymownie. Uniosła brwi i nachyliła się w jego kierunku. Chwilę walczyli na spojrzenia, aż w końcu Leo machnął rękami.

– Dobra! Rany, nie można z wami pożartować.

– Ale nie na miłosne sprawy, stary, rozmawialiśmy o tym – stwierdził Jason.

– Um... - wtrąciłam się, kręcąc się na siedzeniu – to o co chodzi z tym wpadnięciem na siebie?

Percy wzdychnął przeciągle, zanim rozpoczął opowieść.

– Moja mama i jej były chłopak zabrali mnie na wycieczkę samochodową. Zapora Hoovera była najnudniejsza z wszystkich atrakcji, więc odłączyłem się od nich, szwendając się po korytarzach.

– Wpadł na mnie koło wind, aż zgubiłam moją przewodnik i klasę – zaskarżyła się Rachel. – Godzinami ich potem szukałam, zastanawiając się, jak potem wrócę do domu.

– Ale przyznaj, że było całkiem zabawnie.

– Percy, ja musiałam cię ściągać, bo ty chciałeś się zabawić w Małą Syrenkę.

– Co? O nie! – zaczęłam się śmiać, a reszta mi zawtórowała, nie znając chyba tej strony opowieści. Jackson krzyknął, że przynajmniej nie było tam nudno, ale nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. – Chciałabym to zobaczyć!

– Zrobiłam zdjęcie na pamiątkę, zanim ludzie wokół przestraszyli się, że to jakiś żałosny samobójca.

– A pokażesz? - próbowałam zrobić minę ze Shreka i chyba mi się to udało, bo dziewczyna lekko się uśmiechnęła.

– Czekaj – sięgnęła ręką do swojej brązowej torby – nie wiem czy przypadkiem mam je na telefonie czy na laptopie...

Kelnerka postawiła na stół trzy pizzę. Wszyscy rzucili się na jedzenie. Kiedy już miałam kawałek na talerzu, nałożyłam jeden Rachel. Podziękowała mi, a po chwili złapała mnie za ramię, pokazując zdjęcie Percy'ego stojącego na murku i trzymającego w ręku pluszową fokę. Jackson robił idiotyczne miny, machając szalenie rękami. Wyglądał jakby coś krzyczał, bo jego buzia była całkowicie otwarta. Niektóre zdjęcia były całkowicie rozmazane, a na ostatnim widać było zdziwienie turystów na jego niesamowite wystąpienie. Parsknęłam śmiechem na ten widok. Annabeth odebrała ode mnie komórkę, przejrzała jej zawartość. Mimo iż pokręciła głową, na jej twarzy można było zauważyć malutki uśmiech.

Telefon Rachel krążył wokół nas i większość reagowała tak samo jak Annie na tą specyficzną sesję zdjęciową, zapewne przyzwyczajeni już do takich szalonych akcji. Jedynie Leo o mało co nie spadł z krzesła na ich widok. Aż miło było na niego patrzeć, ponieważ przez jego śmiech i wcześniej popite piwo, Jason musiał mu pomagać złapać oddech. Gdy kolejka doszła do Percy'ego, on wcale się nie zdenerwował, jak sądziłam, jedynie zwrócił się do Rachel z wielkimi oczami i szerokim uśmiechem:

– Och, Bessie! Pamiętam ją! Co z nią się stało?

– Nic – zachichotała. – Nadal ją mam... gdzieś w swoich gratach – dodała szybko, zasłaniając swoje policzki lekko czerwonymi włosami.

– Nie wyrzuciłaś jej?

– Dlaczego miałabym wyrzucić pamiątkę z naszego pierwszego spotkania?

– Nie wiem... zwyczajnie... uh... – podrapał się po karku, a jego włosy z fioletowych zaczynały nabierać bardzo jasnego, różowego odcieniu.

...czy ona sprawiła, że Percy się zawstydził?

̻ ̻ ̻

– Czyli studiujesz razem z Leo? – pyta nagle Piper.

Pizza już dawno zniknęła z naszych talerzy, a na dworze powoli się ściemniało. Klienci odchodzili i przychodzili. Mimo wszystko nikt z nas nawet nie pomyślał, aby iść do domu.

– Nie powiedziałabym tak. My po prostu mamy razem niektóre zajęcia. Spokojnie, nie jestem tak bardzo mądra – chichoczę.

– A jednak macie razem programowanie – komentuję Jason. Zerkam na niego, ciekawa o co dokładnie mu chodzi. Niestety nie mogłam zdefiniować, co czaiło się w jego głosie. Podziw?

– Ta, ale nadal to ja jestem tą, która się wyłącza, gdy Leo jest tym produktywnym.

– Co ty tak naprawdę studiujesz? – wtrąca się Jackson.

– Informatykę z dodatkiem grafiki. Głównie programuję strony, choć ostatnio zaczęły mnie interesować gry komputerowe. Nie, ja też nie wiem jak się tam dostałam i dlaczego to mi tak dobrze mi to idzie – dodaję szybko zanim ktokolwiek jeszcze się odezwie.

– Wrodzony talent – odzywa się Annabeth z nad swojej szklanki z wodą.

– Nie, raczej nie.

– Grafika? – Rachel unosi swoją brew do góry, jakby nagle usłyszała coś bardzo interesującego.

– Tak? – przeciągam samogłoski.

– Zajmujesz się grafiką? Czy ona przypadkiem nie wiąże się z rysunkiem? Rysujesz, Thea?

– Eeeee – poprawiam swój kosmyk włosów, który naszedł mi na oczy. – Można tak powiedzieć, tak.

Jej oczy zabłysły, a ja przygryzam wargę.

– Kto jest twoim ulubionym malarzem? Van Gogh? Monet? DaVinci? – zasypywała mnie pytaniami z wielkim bananem na twarzy. Zachowywała się dokładnie tak, jak Leo Valdez na konwentach dla nerdów, gdy znajdzie kogoś kto rozumie jego bełkotanie. Zgrywałam głupa i kiwałam głową na ślepo.

– Stara, nie licz na dzieła sztuki – skrzat uratował moją beznadziejną sytuację, chichocząc pod nosem. Tak, oczywiście, czego ja się mogłam spodziewać. – Ona umie tyle, na ile może zrobić głupie logo czy reklamę.

– Hej, one nie są głupie! – broniłam się, na co chłopak jedynie uniósł brew do góry.

– Tee, rozmawiasz teraz ze studentką sztuki w Nowym Jorku. Oczywiście że twoje projekty są głupie.

Odwróciłam się z prędkość świata do drobnej dziewczyny. Znaczy, ja wiedziałam, że była zainteresowana malowaniem, ale żeby to studiować? Nawet nie potrafię zamknąć mojej buzi, która otworzyła się z szoku.

– Naprawdę? Rany, zawsze podziwiałam osoby, które umieją w artystyczne rzeczy. Mi to nigdy nie szło, więc wylądowałam, gdzie wylądowałam.

– Na pewno nie jest tak źle – stwierdziła grzecznie Rachel, bawiąc się słomką swojego drinka.

– Uwierz mi, jest – odpowiada jej Leo.

Zmroziłam go wzrokiem.

– Mówi to osoba, która potrafi jedynie zrobić plan jakiegoś małego robocika w Photoshopie.

– Co jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowane niż to, co ty wyczyniasz na swoich zajęciach.

Jak na bardzo dojrzałego studenta najlepszej uczelni dla informatyków – Leo pokazał mi język. Pokręciłam głową, a potem szepnęłam Rachel na ucho, aby go nie słuchała. Zachichotała.

– Czyli interesujesz się sztuką? – zapytała Piper zbita z tropu.

– Nie w takim stopniu jak Rachel, ale lubię patrzeć na ładne rzeczy – uśmiechnęłam się do niej.

– Na przykład Andy'ego Samberga – rzucił pod nosem skrzat.

Uniosłam się nagle, odwracając się w jego stronę.

– O mój boże, zamknij się już!

Valdez mnie przedrzeźniał. Zignorował mój wielce morderczy wzrok, który pozazdrościłby niejeden szczeniak. Wziął łyk swojego piwa, a potem odwrócił się do mnie placami. Żeby jeszcze bardziej pokazać wszystkich wokół swoje emocje, wyjął z kieszeni swoje słynne trybiki i zaczął się nimi bawić, zapominając o bożym świecie.

Przygryzłam wargę i naciągnęłam swoje rękawy. To już nie pierwszy ani nie ostatni raz, gdy skrzat tak się zachował. U nas to było częste zagranie i zwykle godziliśmy się po maksymalnie kilku godzinach. Jeśli nie obrażaliśmy siebie, to ludzi wokół. Żartowaliśmy razem z wszystkiego i wszystkich. Chociaż musiałam przyznać, że Leo niekiedy przesadzał – wtedy szybko kończyłam całą akcję a on potem przez cały dzień patrzył na mnie spodlę byka.

Annabeth zapewne wyczuwając napiętą atmosferę między naszą dwójką, zgrabnie zmieniła temat.

– Bo wiesz, Thea, za miesiąc Rachel ma bardzo ważną wystawę jej prac na uniwerku, i tak w sumie zastanawiamy się, czy chciałabyś wpaść – uśmiecha się zachęcająco.

– Um...

– Będzie tam w sumie cała nasza paczka – oznajmił Percy, opierając się luzacko o kanapę. – No chyba, że tchórzysz tak wielu osobom, Thea.

Chopak uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Z chęcią ich poznam. –Wpatrywałam się w jego oczy, a on dumnie podtrzymywał spojrzenie. Jego kącik ust uniósł się do góry, lecz szybko upadł na dół, a uznałam, że było to tylko jakieś złudzenie.

– Nie musisz się go słuchać – przerwał na Jason, sprawiając że odwróciłam wzrok. – Jeśli to cię przytłacza, możesz nie iść. Rachel to zrozumie – mówi łagodnie, zupełne przeciwnie do Percy'ego.

– Nie, jest okej, pójdę z wielką przyjemnością – uśmiecham się grzecznie. Niebieskooki to odwzajemnia, a ja nie mogę oderwać od niego wzroku.

̻ ̻ ̻

Wszyscy zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia, nakładać swoje kurtki i szaliki. Co chwilę ktoś podchodził do mnie i się żegnał. Czy to przez uściśnięcie dłoni czy zwykłe przytulenie. Percy jedynie pomachał do nas dłonią, tłumacząc że się śpieszy do domu. Z Annabeth było najdziwniej, ponieważ oboje nie wiedziałyśmy jak to zrobić. Skończyło się na delikatnym, niezręcznym uśmiechnięciu się i zapewnieniu, że będziemy w kontakcie. Kątem oka spojrzałam jak Leo zbliża się do wyjścia, w momencie w którym podszedł do mnie Jason.

– To co? Spacer na nasze piętro? – uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Może innym razem – spojrzałam na Valdeza, wychodzącego z restauracji. Chłopak skulony, bawił się swoimi różnymi częściami jakieś kosmicznej maszyny. Wyglądał na bardzo małego na ruchliwej ulicy. – Potrzebuję pogadać z Leo.

– Ta, jasne, okej. – odpowiedział, poprawiając swoje okulary na nosie. - Widzimy się?

– Yhm, oczywiście. Przepraszam bardzo .

Wyminęłam chłopaka. Popędziłam w kierunku ognistego skrzata. Zaczęłam wołać go imieniem aż w końcu chłopak zatrzymał się. Dogoniłam go, a on zmarszczył brwi na mój widok.

– Thea? Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał zdziwiony, chowając metalowe trybiki do kieszeni.– My nawet nie idziemy w tą samą stronę. Leć lepiej do swojego rycerza na białych koniu, zanim ktoś cię przy mnie zgwałci i będzie na mnie – śmiesznie machał rękami na różne strony.

Przystanęłam, zakładając ręce na piersi. Powtarzałam sobie w myślach, że on po prostu jest zmęczony i nie ma ochoty na bliskość drugiej osoby. Mimo wszystko się nie odpuściłam. Nie tym razem.

– Wow, to tak okazujemy wdzięczność, gdy ktoś chcę z nami spędzić czas?

Leo zmrużył zabawnie oczami.

– Okej, czego chcesz? Pomocy z oprogramowaniem, bo musisz jutro oddać? Czy chcesz ze mną obgadywać moją paczkę?

– Chcę po prostu z tobą porozmawiać, to wszystko – rozłożyłam ręce w geście bezsilności.

– Ale nie, serio, powiedz o co chodzi, bo zaczynam się bać – jego głos złagodniał, a nawet podszedł trochę pod sarkastyczny ton.

– Nic, okej, cieszę się, że mnie zaprosiłeś do drużyny – mówię cicho, chowając dłonie do kieszeni.

Nagle Valdez uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem.

– Aw, nie ma sprawy, Tee. Wiedziałem, że dogadasz się z moją mają drużyną przegrywów życiowych.

– Nie są przegrywami – zaprzeczam szybko.

– Na pewno nie wszyscy.

Kręcę głową, ale lekko się uśmiecham.

– To o czym chciałaś porozmawiać? Bo jest już późno, a na ciebie kot czeka w domu.

– Martwisz się o mnie? – Spoglądam na niego, dotykając ręką swojej klatki piersiowej, udając wzruszoną.

– Tak, bo znając ciebie jak tylko się oddalimy, ty się zgubisz.

– Trafna uwaga – unoszę palec wskazujący do góry. – Chciałam tylko zapytać... skąd się wzięła twoja nazwa na chacie? Bo wisegirl czy aquamana chyba mogę zrozumieć, ale... Festus?

Leo westchnął, a potem drapię się w kark. Zapytał mnie, czy możemy się trochę przejść. Zgodziłam się. Wznowiliśmy spacer, ale minęło trochę zanim mi odpowiedział.

– Jak byłem mały śniło mi się, że latam na metalowym smoku, którego sam wcześniej zbudowałem. To były naprawdę piękne sny. Często się powtarzały. Opowiedziałem o nich mamie. Nazwała go właśnie Festus.

Jego głos był pusty i smutny. Odchrząknął w momencie w którym zawiał zimny wiatr. Opatuliłam się bardziej moją kurtką. Mój wzrok automatycznie padł na chodnik. Zastanawiałam się, co się musiało wydarzyć, aby ten szczęśliwy chłopak nawet nie miał siły, obrócić wszystkiego w żart.

Nie wiem czy to za sprawą późnej godziny czy światła księżyca, padającego na dwie małe osoby w samym centrum dużego miasta, ale Leo stał się bardzo poważny i wylewny. On nigdy taki nie był. Znaczy... to ja nigdy nie widziałam go w takim stanie. Chyba pierwszy raz był ze mną całkowicie szczery.

Znałam go już od dwóch długich lat, spędzonych na naszej kochanej uczelni. Zawsze gdy mieliśmy razem zajęcia, byliśmy tymi śmieszkami. Chcieliśmy zabić czas na nudnych zajęciach. Profesorowie nienawidzili jak byliśmy razem, bo siadając obok siebie, psuliśmy im wykłady. Nasza wspólna relacja polegała głównie na tym, że wspieraliśmy siebie nawzajem, powstrzymując drugą osobę od rzucenia studiów – czy to przez samobójstwo czy zwykłe zakończenie nauki. Kilka razy spotykaliśmy się po lekcjach, ale nasze wypady polegały głównie na wspólnej pracy w różnych kafejkach, knajpach czy kawiarniach. Nigdy nie byliśmy dość blisko, aby poznać tą stronę naszej osoby, którą znają nieliczni. A tu nagle proszę – wystarczy tylko kilka procentów w żyłach, światło nocnych lamp i odgłosy imprezującego Nowego Jorku.

– Nie musisz opowiadać mi całej historii, jeśli nie chcesz – odzywam się nagle, gdy przechodzimy przez skrzyżowanie. – To, co mi powiedziałeś, zdecydowanie wystarczy.

Kątem oka zauważyłam jak pokręcił głową.

– Jestem ci to winien. To przeze mnie musiałaś przez bite cztery godziny na słuchać nieśmiesznych opowieści Percy'ego.

– Ta o zaporze była całkiem niezła– rzuciłam.

– ...opowiadała ją Rachel. To się nie liczy – komentuję.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, przepełniona odgłosem policyjnej syreny.

– Leo... – odezwałam się cicho. Złapał za rękaw jego kurtki, machając nią w powietrzu.

– Chcę to opowiedzieć, bo prawdopodobnie nigdy już nie zdobędę się na odwagę. Ostatni sen jaki miałem z Festusem był w dniu śmierci mojej mamy. Tym razem nie latałem szczęśliwy po całym świecie. Znaczy, na początku tak, ale później coś w niego trafiło. Spadłem w czeluść, a on rozpadł się na tysiące małych kawałków. Pamiętam, że obiecałem sobie, iż kiedyś – jeśli będę mieć taką możliwość – spróbuję go zbudować.

Przystanęłam.

– Co się z nią stało?

– Wypadek przy pracy – oznajmił głosem pozbawionym emocji.– Jakaś maszyna w jej garażu wywołała pożar, kiedy ja akurat byłem u ojca. To on znalazł mi, według niego, idealną rodzinę zastępczą.

– Jejku, nie wiedziałam, ja...

– Jest okej, Tee– uśmiechnął się blado. Schował ręce do kieszeni. – To było naprawdę dawno. Czasami jest ciężko, to prawda, ale jest zdecydowanie lepiej.

Stanęłam naprzeciwko niego, aby mógł zobaczyć moją twarz.

– Tak strasznie mi przykro mi, Leo.

Uniosłam ręce, aby go przytulić. On jednak pokręcił głową i mnie ominął. Przygryzłam wargę, spoglądając na jego pełną bólu twarz i bladoniebieskie włosy.

– Wiesz co? – pyta nagle. – Jest naprawdę późno, może lepiej jak odprowadzę cię do domu?

̻ ̻ ̻

**@t(h)ea:** myśleliście może o nazwie tej grupy?

**@t(h)ea:** no wiecie, coś jak idk... kosmiczne przegrywy, ikary, wanny albo pizza

_ZALOGOWANO:_ **@wisegirl, @festus**

**@wisegirl:** Jest trzecia nad ranem, a ty myślisz o nazwie?

**@festus:** annabeth, słonko, informatycy to wampiry, które żywią się idiotyzmem ludzi z internetu

**@t(h)ea:** nawet jeśli to źle brzmi, niestety ma rację

_ZALOGOWANO:_ **@superman**

**@superman:** Thea?

**@t(h)ea:** hm?

**@superman:** Czy Leo odprowadził cię do domu?

**@t(h)ea:** yhm

**@t(h)ea:** i został, bo w sumie było jakoś około północy i nie było sensu, aby wracał do domu

**@t(h)ea:** a jakoś się śmiesznie złożyło, że nigdy u mnie nie był

**@t(h)ea:** tak w sumie miał zostać tylko na kakao ale cóż...

**@festus:** tee ma wrednego kota, który nie lubi, jak ktoś zajmuje mu jego miejsce aka kanapę

**@t(h)ea:** co?

**@t(h)ea:** mój kot jest cudowny!

**@festus:** to zło wcielone

**@t(h)ea:** po prostu nie potrafisz go zrozumieć

_UŻYTKOWNIK_ **@festus** _DODAŁ ZDJĘCIE_ *

  
_ZALOGOWANO:_ **@aquaman**

**@aquaman:** ...to zło wcielone

**@wisegirl:** Zgadzam się

**@t(h)ea:** ugh nieważne

**@t(h)ea:** to co z ta nazwą?

_UŻYTKOWNIK_ **@wisegirl** _ZMIENIŁ NAZWĘ NA **„Olimp"**_

**@aquaman:** annabeth, słońce, wypieprzaj z tą mitologią

**@aquaman:** nikt tego do szczęścia nie potrzebuję

**@t(h)ea:** interesujesz się mitami greckimi?

**@wisegirl:** Można tak to nazwać. Dzięki kulturze antycznej zainteresowałam się architekturą

**@t(h)ea:** studiujesz architekturę? whoa

@wisegirl: :)

**@aquaman:**  co my mówiliśmy o uśmieszkach nienawiści?

**@wisegirl:**  Zamknij się Jackson, nie zgadzasz się na moją cudowną nazwę

**@aquaman:**  bo jest chujowa

_UŻYTKOWNIK_   **@festus** _ZMIENIŁ NAZWĘ NA_ ** _„załoga Argo II"_**

**@superman:** heh?

**@festus:** bajka mojego dzieciństwa, nieważne

**@t(h)ea:** podoba mi się

**@wisegirl:**  Mi w sumie też, nie jest w żadnej sposób wulgarna czy idiotyczna i głupia

**@aguaman:**  ale głupie i idiotyczne są najlepsze!

**@aquaman:**  chociaż muszę przyznać, że ta też jest spoko

**@aquaman:** czekajcie

**@aquaman:**  leo śpi u thei?

**@aquaman:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**@t(h)ea:**  bogowie...

**@t(h)ea:** wiedziałam, że coś takiego napiszesz

**@t(h)ea:**  nie, wiesz, ja wychodzę

**@festus:**  a przyniesiesz mi papier???

**@aquaman:** XDDDD

̻ ̻ ̻

 

_PRYWATNA KONWERSACJA Z UŻYTKOWNIKIEM_   **@superman**

**@superman:**  Wiesz, że Leo mógłby spokojnie spać u mnie? Mam nawet drugie łóżko. Mogliście zwyczajnie zapukać

**@t(h)ea:** wiem, to miłe, ale nie chcieliśmy cię budzić

**@superman:** Bzdury. I tak nie spałem

**@t(h)ea:** \+ podczas drogi zaczęliśmy gadać, i w sumie nie udało nam się skończyć, jak byliśmy już w budynku

**@t(h)ea:** leo męczy się na kanapie, gdy kot na niego prycha, bo zajął mu miejsce

**@t(h)ea:**  a czemu piszesz?

**@superman:** Zastanawiam się czy nie mogę wpaść na kakao

**@t(h)ea:** to nie tak, że ja nie chcę, chciałabym bardzo, tylko że leo przysypia i w sumie ja też niedługo będę się kłaść...

**@superman:**  Rozumiem

**@superman:**  Nie żałujesz, że do nas dzisiaj dołączyłaś?

**@t(h)ea:**  oczywiście, że nie!

**@t(h)ea:**  jesteście naprawdę super!

**@t(h)ea:** żałuję tylko, że tak strasznie się bałam na początku

**@superman:**  Czemu?

**@t(h)ea:**  jestem trochę nieśmiała

**@superman:**  Naprawdę?

**@t(h)ea:** zdarza mi się

**@superman:**  Nie uwierzyłbym

**@t(h)ea:**  cóż... jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz

**@t(h)ea:**  czy

**@t(h)ea:**  ja

**@t(h)ea:**  um

**@t(h)ea:** wiesz co? mój mózg świruje

**@t(h)ea:** dobranoc!

**@superman:**  Miłych snów!

̻ ̻ ̻

– Czemu twoje włosy są różowe?

Uniosłam głowę z nad mojego kubka, zauważając Leo z roztrzepanymi włosami i sennymi oczami.

– Nie śpisz jeszcze? – pytam, odkładając naczynie do zlewu.

– Nie wiem jak ty, ale zwykli ludzie nie mogą zasnąć jak ktoś krąży wokół pokoju i zapala wszędzie światła.

– Oh, sorki.

– Przeprosiny przyjęte. Teraz powiedz mi... czy pisałaś z Jasonem?

Szybko odwróciłam się, udając że jestem zajęta myciem kubków.

– ...nie – odpowiedziałam. Nie mogę powstrzymać uśmiechu cisnącego mi się na usta. Nawet jeśli Leo tego nie widział, spokojnie mógł zauważyć moje malinowe włosy.

– Naprawdę? To dziwne, bo Jason przez cały wieczór ci się przyglądał.

Zgasiłam światło w kuchni, nadal unikając wzroku mojego gościa.

– Mam cię zostawić na noc z Luckym?

– Błagam cię nie. Ten kot mnie nienawidzi.

Zachichotałam, biorąc na ręce mojego białego persa. Kot na dobranoc fuknął głośno w stronę Valdeza.

* nie wiem jak tutaj dodaje się zdjęcia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeśli ktoś to czyta, dajcie znak życia, pls

**Author's Note:**

> co myślicie o thei?


End file.
